goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Darren Gets Sent to Summer Military Camp For Trouble Teens
NOTE: If you change Jacob's voice to Emma, you will be BLOCKED if you keep changing it! And also, do not change Rivera voice to Zack because it's a girl not a boy! So please stop editing it because they are the wrong voices, UNDERSTAND?! No changing Jacob's voice or Rivera's voice and Vito's voice at all, because Jacob gets Zack's voice, Vito has Eric, and Rivera gets Grace voice because it's a female not a male! I also put gender for the cast because you might UNDERSTAND!! And Jacob, Vito, and Rivera does not get voices cords. And Mrs. Pena does not voices Wise Guy because it's a male voice, and her voice is Veena. SO SERUIOUSLY, STOP EDITING THE CAST AND EVERYTHING!! Darren Goes/Gets Sent to Summer Military Camp For Trouble Teens. Cast/Gender Main Cast *Darren Cartier (voice, Zack, gender: male) *Mr. Cartier (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Mrs. Cartier (voice, Kate, gender: female) Reccuring Cast *Jacob Cameron (voice, Emma, gender: male) *Vito Pampalone (voice, Zack, gender: male) *Rivera Walker (voice, Zack, gender: male) *Mr. Snuka (voice, Paul, gender: male) *Mr. Guardman (voice, Paul, gender: male) *Mrs. Pena (voice, Wise Guy, gender: male) With More Cast *Theatre Manager (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Vanellope von Schweetz (voice, Ivy, gender: female) *Fix It Felix (voice, Brian, gender: male) *King Candy (voice, Alan, gender: male) *Sergeant Calhoun (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Muppet Girl (voice, Kimberly, gender: female) *Wreck It Ralph (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Pixar Store Manager (voice, Paul, gender: male) *Dreamworks Manager (voice, Paul, gender: male) VHS Voice *Announcer (voice, Brian Cummings, gender: VHS male) Additional Voices *Buzz (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Woody (voice, Brian: gender: male) *Jessie (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Luxo Jr (voice, Kayla, gender: female) *ABC Shop Manager: (voice, Paul, gender: male) ABC For Kids Voice *ABC For Kids Bee Buzzing (voice, Microsoft Mike, gender: abc for kids male) Microsoft Sam, Mary, Anna and Scotty Reading Voices *Eric Reading New Zealand Film Commission (voice, Microsoft Sam, gender: read male) *Kimberly Reading New Zealand National Film Unit (voice, Microsoft Mary, gender: read female) *Kate Reading New Zealand On Air (voice, Microsoft Anna, gender: read female) *Brian Reading New Zealand United (voice, Scotty, gender: read male) Mentioned *CJ Porritt (voice, Eric, gender: uncredited male) Brother Voice *Daniel Carter (voice, Paul, gender: uncredited male) More Voices *Jamie Bennett: (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Bunny (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Jack Frost (voice, Eric, gender: male) *North: (voice, Brian, gender: male) *Cupcake (voice, Zack, gender: male) *Claube (voice, David, gender: male) *Caleb (voice, Evil Genius, gender: male) End credits *Directed by: Alvin Hung, Darren *Produced by: Kris Greengrove *Written by: Daniel, Darren *Executive Producer: Steve Oakes *Storyboard: Frans Vischer *Character Design: Jeff Johnson. *Prop Design: David Lee *Location Design: Kurt R. Anderson *Visual Effects Design: Aram Song *Workbook/Layout: James Beihold *Background: Phillip Phillipson *Supervising Animator: James Baxter *Lead Animator: Anthony DeRosa *Animation: Alvin Hung *Clean-up: Mi Young-Lee *Editor: Sim Evan-Jones *Production Designer: Yarrow Cheney *Art Director: Robh Ruppel *CGI Animation Supervisor: Adam Bruke *Modeling: Frank Greeco *Shading: Bob Moyer, Marc Cooper *Lighting: Amy Moran, Jae Kim, Lisa Kim, Michael Sprader *Visual Effects: Jack Prulus *Rendering: Taylor Smith Transcript *Darren: I'm going to the movies to see Wreck It Ralph in 3D. *Theatre Manager: The movie will start in 5 minutes. There's popcorn, soda, candy and anything you can buy! DISNEY WRECK-IT RALPH *Vanellope von Schweetz: What's your name? *Wreck-It Ralph: Ralph, Wreck-It Ralph. *Vanellope von Schweetz: Why are your hands so freakishly big? *Wreck-It Ralph: I don't know. Why are you so freakishly annoying? *Fix-It Felix: Ralph abandoned his game! *Wreck-It Ralph: Everything changes, NOW! When did video games become so violent and scary? *King Candy: You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you? You hit a guy, with glasses. That's... that's... well played. *Vanellope von Schweetz: I bet you really gotta watch where you step in a game called "Hero's Doodie"! *Sergeant Calhoun: It's "make your mommas proud" time! *Wreck-It Ralph: I love my mamma! *Sergeant Calhoun: "Fear" is a four-letter word, ladies! You wanna go peepee in your big-boy slacks, keep it to yourself! *Moppet Girl: Where's the Wrecking guy? *Sergeant Calhoun: Who in the holy hot cakes are YOU? *Vanellope von Schweetz: Everyone here says I'm just a mistake... *Wreck-It Ralph: You're a winner! *Vanellope von Schweetz: I'm a winner... *Wreck-It Ralph: And you're adorable! *Vanellope von Schweetz: I'm ADORABLE! *Wreck-It Ralph: I flew a spaceship today! *Vanellope von Schweetz: You crashed it. So how'd I do? *Wreck-It Ralph: Uh... well, you almost blew up the whole mountain... *Vanellope von Schweetz: Right, right. That's a good note. *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz: Top shelf! *(90 Minutes Later) *Darren: That was cool. I'm going to get Toy Story 2012 live action direct-to-YouTube movie on VHS. *Manager: Welcome to the Pixar Store. How can I help you? *Darren: Can I get Toy Story on VHS please? *Manager: Sure. Here you go. Have nice day. *Darren: Yay, I got it! I'm going to turn on the GoAnimate TV. *(Darren turns on the GoAnimate TV) *Darren: I'm going to put the Toy Story tape into the VHS Player. The movie is starting. *Announcer: Be sure to join us after the feature for the music video "You've Got A Friend In Me" and a special bonus program, The Making of Toy Story. *Announcer: and now, our feature presentation. T H X WALT DISNEY PICTURES P. I. X. A. R ANIMATION STUDIOS WALT DISNEY PICTURES PRESENTS A PIXAR ANIMATION STDUIOS FILM TOY STORY REAL TOYS *Woody: So Buzz, why are you a beyond? *Buzz: I got my beyond. *Woody: Well, you got a flying thing. *Buzz: Yes. *Buzz: And why are you living in Andy's house? *Jessie: we have a freaking awful feeling that hunticare sandy had stupidly hit towards the stupid Atlantic coast including our stupidest home town in the freaking Flonida *Buzz: oh, that's the stupidest thing I ever seen in the whole world *Jessie: Yes, that we lost Andy"s home our vehicles and everything in our freaking stupid home, except with all of the stuff in base MIT including the stupid XBOX360, the stupid Nintendo Wii U, our stupid three and stupid pen high definition plastic tv, our stupid DVD and stupid blu ray player, my stupid dauttghers VCR, Her stupid batermax and VHS player, her stupid vhs tapes and stupid batermax vhs tapes, all of our stupid and stupid blu ray and my stupid app circle as well *Woody: so that why we have a division to live here in Andys house *Buzz: Andys house that's where andy live *Rex: hello, I Rex *(75 Minutes Later) *("You've Got a Friend in Me" (YouTube Version) song played during the credits) *(After The Movie Ended) Purchasing & Relocation: Dennis "Dj" Jennings, Jody Giacomini, Anne Ho, Paul Kim, Linda McCampbell, Cheryl Murata, Andrea Nordemann. Renderman Products: Ray Davis, Jonathan Flack, Lola Gill, Renee Lamri, Dylan Sisson, Wendy Wirthlin, Kristina Ruud, Heather Schmidt-Feng, Wendy Dale Tanzillo. Safety & Security: Keith Kops, Jonathan Rodriguez, Marlin Castro, Chris Balog, Joni Superticioso, Michael Jones, Sequoia Blankenship, Valerie Villas, Michele Spane, Leeann Alameda, Krista Swager, Desiree Mourad. Craft Services: Oswaldo Tomatis, Francisco Figueroa, Candelabra Lozano, Guillermo Segovia, Luis Alarcon-Cisneros, Loretta Framsted, Jose Ramirez, Fernando Contreras, Marcela Navarro, Olga Velaszquez, Meagan Miller. PROUDUCTION BABIBES Ayana, Cynthia, Emma, Ameny, Colin, Ella, Aislinn, Bergen, Dorri, Haiden, A.J. IV, Benjamin, Daniel, Fiona, Isaac, Jeremiah, Miles, Noah, Oona, Reese, Hanako, India, Jack, Jacob, Jake, Joshua, Louis, Lucas, Matthew, Maxim, Talulah, Nina, Parker, Sophia, Margaret, Nico, Owen, Riley, Thomas, Rachel, Sophie, Yonatan, Tobias. SPECIAL THANKS Adam Summers And Fabulous Fishing Guy, University Of California - Irvine, Aquarium Of The Pacific, Started Aquarium, Hal Beral, Maria Elena Magana Cervantes, Dive Makai Charters, Roni Douglas DDS, Craig Gillespie, Mike Severens Diving, City And County Of San Francisco, Public Utilities Commission, Oceanside Water Pollution Control Facility, Marcia Peck, RDH. "You've Got a Friend in Me" Written and Produced by Randy Newman Performed by Randy Newman and Lyle Lovett Randy Newman appears courtesy of Reprise Records Lyle Lovett appears courtesy of Curb Music Company and MCA Records "You've Got a Friend in Me" Written, Performed, and Produced by Randy Newman "Strange Things" Written, Performed, and Produced by Randy Newman "I Will Go Sailing No More" Written, Performed, and Produced by Randy Newman "hakuna matata" Written by Tim Rice and Elton John Arranged and Produced by Mark Mancina and Jay Rifkin Performed by Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Jason Weaver, and Joseph Williams Background Singer: Rodney Saulsberry Final Rendering Systems Sun Microsystems, Inc. and intel Animated On Marionette Rendered By Renderman Filmed In Pixarvision Prints By Technicolor DIGITAL DTS DD DOLBY SDDS SONY DYANMIC SOUND D I G I T A L. DIGITAL SOUND -------------------- IN SELECTION THEATERS IN SELECTION THEATERS IN SELECTION THEATERS THIS PICTURE MADE UNDER THE JURIDICTION OF I MPAA # 39772 --------------------- A IA S O KOADK. I. E MOTION PICTURE ASSOCATIN OF AMERICA. MOTION PICTURE FILM. AFFILIATED WITH ------------------------------------ -------------------- A.F.I. C.L.O C.L.C Toy Story Books Look For The Toy Story Available Wherever Video Games When Books Are Sold Games are sold Exclusive Toy Story Merchandise Available At The Disney Store www.Disneystore.Com Copyright © MMIII Disney Enterprises, Inc.Pixar Animation Studios All Rights Reserved This Motion Picture Was Created By Pixar Talking Pictures For Purposes Of Copyright Law In The United Kingdom Original Soundtrack Available From WALT DISNEY RECORDS Disturbuted By BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION Created And Produced At PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS CA, California *Woddy: THAT'S b***s*it. *Buzz: You know what's b***s*it? POOP DISNEY PICTURES Woody, Buzz And Jessie: EWWWWWWWWW, Whee, Lemme try, This is pretty fun, PCITURES Woody, Buzz And Jessie: Oops, sorry Rex CELEBRATING 25 YEARS P · I · X · A · R ANIMATION STUDIOS *(In the Movie, Luxo Jr. went to the Pixar logo and then it saw an "I" standing there, and the lame wants to squeeze it, Luxo Jr. then looks around, and there's no one here, and it turns around, just looking at the camera while the "ANIMATION STUDIOS" faded in, and the whole video was faded out, except the light of the lamp in 2.5 seconds, and the light went off.) *Darren: That was good. I gonna get hairy Maclairy on DVD. *Manager: Welcome to the ABC Shop, how may I help you? *Darren: Can I get Hairy Maclairy on DVD please? *Manager: OK. Here you go, have a nice day. *Darren: Yay I got it! I"m gping to cahnge to dvd *(Darren change vcr into dvd vcr) *Darren: I'm going to put the Hairy MaClairy DVD into the DVD Player. WARNING New Peatles Copyright Amendments Act 1996 INDIVIDUALS FACE UP TO FIVE YEARS IMPRISONMENT $50,000 FINE PER OFFENCE CORPORATIONS FACE UP TO $250,000 FINE PER OFFENCE IT IS PROHIBITED TO 1 COPY THIS FILM 2 SELL ON HIRE INFINGING COPES 3 HAVE INFINGING COPES IN YOUR POSSESSION FOR SALE ON HIRE 4 SCREEN THIS DISC IN PUBLIC MUST BE FOR PIRVATE VIEWING ONLY --------------------- \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / ROADSHOW ENTERTAINMENT -------------------------- A VILLAGE ROADSHOW COMPANY HAIRY MACLAIRY G For General Exhibition ABC DVD VIDEO www.abc.com.net.au *We see the ABC logo in the same animation as its video counterpart but now on a black background and moved upward on the screen. The generic DVD logo zooms in underneath it. When the logo finishes, the website URL "www.abc.com.net.au" fades in below underneath it. ABC Apple. Bee. Carrot FOR KIDS Lynley Dodd Productions HAIRY MACLARY PLAY ALL. SNEAK PEEK *(After the movie) Writer Lynley Dodd Narrator Voice Miranda Harcourt Cleanup artist (1995) Kristin Wright Director Paul Frizzell Producer Shaun Bell ---------------------- |T| |D||D| Dolby Surround| |A| |NAB| |S| ---------------------- |I| | E | -------- Copyright © New Zealand On Air All Rights Reversed New Zealand Film Commission New Zealand National Film Unit New Zealand United New Zealand On Air HAIRY MACLAIRY PLAY ALL. SNEAK PEEKS *Darren: That was good. I'm going to get Rise Of The Guardians on DVD *Manager: Welcome to the Dreamworks Store, How may I help you? *Darren: Can I get Rise Of The Guardians on DVD please? *Manager: Sure, here you go. *Darren: Yay I got it, Now I have it, I'm going to leave Hairy MaClairy in the DVD case. Now that Hairy MaClairy is in the DVD case, I'm gonna put Rise Of The Guardians in the DVD player. D R E A M W O R K S --------SKG-------- COMING TO THEATERS MADAGASCAR THE CRATE ESCAPE COMING 2013 RISE OF THE GUARDIANS PLAY MOVIE SCENE SELECTION BONUS FEATURES SET UP SNEAK PEEKS ALL FILMS AND PROMOTIONS MAY NOT BE AVAILABLE IN ALL TERRITORIES D R E A M W O R K S --------SKG-------- PARAMOUNT 100th Anniversary ---------------- A VIACOM COMPANY NICKELODEON MOVIES DREAMWORKS ANIMATION PARAMOUNT PICTURES AND NICKELODEON MOVIES PRESENTS RISE OF THE GUARDIANS 2 OF THE GUARDIANS *Jamie Bennett: get off the f**king guardians now *Bunny: Nuh uh *Jamie Bennett: get off the f**king guardians now *Bunny: Nope, I gonna kill you *Jamie Bennett: No *(bunny kills jamie) *Jamie Bennett: F**k this court. F**k Jim Lahey. F**k Randy. F**k those two idiot cops right there. F**k suit dummies; as a matter of fact f**k legal aid. F**k Danny and Terry's Buffalo Chicken Wings. F**k all the old wood in here. F**k the moon, f**k corn on the cob, f**k squirrels. F**k me, f**k you, f**k everything! *Bunny: F**k off." It's such a lovely pair of words! And it's international. I don't care where you are - if somebody's f**kin' with your bags in Lhasa Airport in Tibet and he's got a shaven head and saffron clothes on and you say "hey, f**k off!", he knows *exactly* what you mean. Exact - he will f**k off. Off he will f**k! 'F**k off' doesn't mean 'go away.' 'F**k off' means 'f**k... *off.*' And everybody feels what it means, nobody can write it down. There is no English equivalent for 'f**k off,' because... it *is* English, 'f**k off.' You know? And English expressions don't have English equivalents, they f**kin' *are*, ya know? *Jamie Bennett: Shut the f**k up, man. *Bunny: You shut the f**k up, I don't think we need to have that conversation cause I meant what I said. *Jamie Bennett: Shut up! *Bunny: You shut up! *Jamie Bennett: Matt - stop talking! *Bunny: Don't be a fag. *Jamie Bennett: I won't. F**k off. *Bunny: No pussying out. *Jamie Bennett: I'm not! Will you just... *Bunny: All right. Come on. *Jamie Bennett: OK. OK. *Bunny: OK? *Jamie Bennett: Oh, yes! *Bunny: You're not moving. *Jamie Bennett: Well, neither are you. *Bunny: Jesus Christ, man, how could you. *Jamie Bennett: I'm f**king - I'm closer to you than you are to me. *Bunny: How the f**k does that work? *Jamie Bennett: Because, you know, I'm doing some moving. You're not doing anything. You're just *Bunny: You're an idiot. *Jamie Bennett: You're an idiot! *Bunny: Shut up. Don't be a pussy. *Jamie Bennett: I'm - I got it. *Bunny: OK. *Jamie Bennett: Yep. *Jack Frost: Do you wanna come up? *North: No. It's not you - you're beautiful. It's late. I'm also making the assumption that the ladies at work have warned you against me. They probably say that I'm a bit of a... I got a history with the women, and I think that it'd be better for us both if you got to know me better. You know, the real me. You know, how old are you? Twenty-four? Twenty-five? *Jack Frost: I'm twenty-three. *North: Bloody hell. I mean, I'm thirty-one-years-old. You know what that means? It means I can't be running around f**king all these girls. I mean, half the time I don't even speak to them ever again. That's rude is what it is. It's immature. It's embarrassing, it's f**king embarrassing. There comes a point when you want all of this to be about more than just getting off. Do you know what I mean? So I'm gonna go. I'm gonna go, and, uh, I'm gonna ask you if I can call you later in the week. I'll tell you what I'm gonna do for you. I'm gonna walk you up to your door. *Cupcake: The bitch is back, baby! *Claude: I'm gonna booty-bang bitch slap your f**king ass until you're just this side of salvage. Then I'm gonna ram-ride girly's show tits asunder before I plow both of you bitches under! *Caleb: F**k you, joyride! *Claude: Shut up, ax wound! *Caleb: What are you gonna do to me? *Cupcake: We're gonna play a little game. Clint and I like to call it "Find 'Em and F**k 'Em". It's kinda like Hide 'N Seek, but not. It's better. It's a lot better. You're gonna go run somewhere and pray I don't find you. "Cause when I find you, I'm gonna f**k you. I'm gonna spray my whipped cream all over that sundae. All over that cherry. *Cupcake: All right, it's a run. What are you waiting for, a starting gun? Bang. Run. *Cupcake: Here I come! Run, bitch, run! RUN, BITCH, RUN! RUN, BITCH, RUN! *Jamie Bennett: You say you need a Wellington Bomber for test drops. They're worth their weight in gold. Do you really think the authorities will lend you one? What possible argument could I put forward to get you a Wellington? *Cupcake: Well, if you told them I designed it, do you think that might help? *Cupcake: Don't go for a minute. What do you think of Wallis' idea for bursting the Ruhr Dams? *Caleb: It sounds a bit far-fetched. But, personally, I think it could be done. *North: I hope you're right. Anyway, I've given it my support, and I've had orders to get ready. I want you to take it on. *Caleb, Cupacke: Right, sir. I'd like to. It'll mean taking a squadron out of the line for special training. *Cupcake: No. We must form a special squadron for this. And man it with experienced crews who have just finished their present thirty trips. Some of those keen youngsters won't mind doing an extra one. *Caleb, Cupcake: Do you have anyone in mind to command the squadron? *Jamie Bennett: Yes. Stupid. *Caleb: Sir, have a drink to celebrate. We've done the trick! *Cupcake: What the stupid trick? *Caleb: Flying at 150 feet. No need for altimeters. No need for anything else. *Cupcake: Well, how's that? *Caleb: Why, SIMPLE! A couple of spotlamps. One in the nose and the other in the belly. Trained to shine down and meet together at 150 feet below the aircraft. *Caleb: All you've got to do is watch through the cockpit blister and keep the two spots plumb together on the ground, or the water, and there you are at 150 feet. Accurate to an inch! *Cupcake: Yeah, but that would mean carrying lights right into the attack! *Cupcake: Well, that's better than finishing up in the drink. *Cupcake: That's stupidly wonderful! How did you think of it? *North: Oh genius, pure genius. We gave the idea to Farnborough and they did the rest. *Jack Frost: Still need a bombsight that'll work at low level. *Cupcake: And when are we going to get the real bombs. *Caleb: You know it's getting on these fellows' nerves not knowing a damn thing about anything. *Cupcake:: I don't f**king know. But the old boy's got new trials on Friday. You ought to go down again. He's pretty sure it'll work this time. *Caleb: I f**king don't love him either. I f**king think he's a f**king dick. *Cupcake: Tastes like Gibbons piss! *Bunny: You won't marry me. Who could blame you? I am, without a doubt, the worst candidate for marriage alive. But, conversely, that's also the reason that I'm the best candidate. *Bunny: And how's that? *Bunny: Because as strongly as I was opposed to the idea, now that I'm behind it, I am as fervently and passionately committed. *Bunny: Uh-huh. And what changed your mind? *Claude: I finally thought of one good reason to do it. *Claude: And what is that one good reason? *Claude: To prove to the person that I love how much I love him. That I would give anything, I would do anything, I'd be anything... to make him happy. *Claude: You're f**king unbelievable. *Claude: It's true. I am. *Bunny: You, you bought this. You bought this palace. *Caleb: It's for my prince. I'm also selling the loft, and the club. *Caleb: Without even knowing what my answer would be? *Cupcake: I'm taking a chance on love. *Cupcake: ...Then you mean it. *Bunny: I've never meant anything more. *Bunny: Ok. *Bunny: Ok? *Bunny: Let's do it. *Claude: Say it. *Cupcake: Yes! *Bunny: Yes what? *Caleb: Yes. Yes, I will marry you. I will marry you. *Caleb: What? Don't tell me you're already having second thoughts. *Caleb: Not one. *Cupcake: That's the way she goes, boys. Sometimes she goes, sometimes she doesn't cause that's the f**king way she goes. *Caleb: I'm not the kind of person to say atodaso, but you know what? Atodaso! I f**kin' atodaso! *Cupcake: You guys wanna stay and watch? You wanna see a rocket go, North? *Cupcake: Does it really launch, North? *Cupcake: Does it really launch? Does the Tin Man have a sheet metal cock? *Caleb: I was happy for the briefest moment. *Caleb: Haven't you been listening? *Caleb: Refresh my memory. *Claude: People pick on me. *Caleb: People pick on me. I don't slice them ear to ear. *Claude: Maybe you should. *Claude: How did you pick your victims? *Caleb: Different ways. *Caleb: How did you feel when you killed them? *Caleb: I felt free. *Caleb: Why did you kill her? *Claude: I've already told you. *Claude: No, you told me how. I asked you why. Why did you kill her? *Claude: I killed them because I had to. *Claude: Why did you think you had to? *Claude: Because I heard voices. *Caleb: Oh, I know all this Simon, The Ugly would talk. *Caleb: That's right. *Claude: No! *Caleb: What do you mean no? *Caleb: Serial killers get a sense of control from their killings. *Caleb: I'm not a serial Killer! *Claude: You're not crazy either! *Caleb: I heard voices. That's not uncommon in post trauma cases. *Caleb: You said others, do you hear voices? *Claude: I heard voices. *Caleb: The Ugly's voice? *Caleb: Yes, I heard voices. *Caleb: More than one voice? *Caleb: What's the difference, I hear voices. *Claude: You mean heard Simon. *Claude: What's the f**kin' difference! I hear voices! *Caleb: Who Simon? *Claude: . . . The Visitors. *(After the DVD ended) *Darren: That was good. *Darren: I gonna make a YouTube account *What is the issue? *Copyright Infringement Notification *O Inappropriate Content (nudity, violence, etc) *O I appear in this video without permission *O Abuse/Harrassment (someone is attacking me) *O Privacy (someone is using my image) *O Trademake Infringement (someone is using my trademark) *O Copyright Infringement (someone copied my creation) *O Other Legal Issue *(After the copyright Is made) *Darren: their I gonna watch Love it or List it. *Darren: That was Good. *Darren: I Gonna get the lion king 2 disc special edition on DVD *Manager: Welcome To the Disney store. May I help you, what s you name *Darren: my name is, em, Darren, Can I get the lion king 2 disc special edition on DVD please *Manager: here you go, have I lovely nice day *Darren: Yay I got it *Darren: I gonna leave the rise of the guardians into the DVD case. Now that rise of the guardians is in the DVD case, I gonna put the lion king 2 disc special edition intro the DVD player ENGLISH SPANISH FLEMISH FOX FILM PRESENTS WILLIAM FOX PRESENTS WALT DISNEY HOME ENTERTAINMENT (SNORING) (When the DVD ended) *Darren: that was a good movie *Darren: I gonna watch barney *TV Announcer: Stay Tuned For Barney Is Now On PBS Kids *Barney *Dad: (angrily) Darren, how dare you go to the freaking movies and get Toy Story: Real Toys 2012 on VHS and get Hairy Maclairy on DVD and get rise of the guardians of the guardians on dvd and make a youtube copyright infringement and watch love it or list it and get the lion king 2 disc special edtion on dvd while your grounded, That's is It, you are in big big big big big big big big big big big big trouble! *Mom: You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded *Mr. Snuka: That's it! *Mr. Guardman: That's it! *Darren: But I'm so sorry! *Mrs. Pena: Oh, Sorry doesn't stupidly cut it, I will give you a lot of timeouts! *Mr. Snuka: And I will keep expelling you! *Mr. Guardman: And I will keep giving you detentions! *Mom: And we will give you nappies and we will make CJ slap you 209909 infinity times! *Dad: And oh, and your van is waiting for you right now! *''(Darren walks to summer military camp for troubled teens.)'' *Darren: Why are you guys here? *Jacob: I was here because I got grounded for going on the computer when my parents said no computer. *Vito: Yeah, me too, I got grounded because I went to the movies without our permission. *Rivera: Yeah, Me three, I was making a YouTube account, but my Dad said no and closed my account and I got grounded. What about you? *Darren: I went to the movies to see Wreck It Ralph in 3D, got Toy Story on VHS at the Pixar store and got Hairy MaClairy on DVD at the ABC shop, and got Rise Of The Guardians on DVD at the dream works and make a YouTube copyright infringement and watch love it or list it. (shocked) Oh my f**king f**goty freaking gosh, wait, it's stupid Mrs. Pena! *Ms. Pena: Now everyone, I don't want to hear bad swear words like F**king, Stupid, Boring, Crap, Idiot, Dammit, S*it, Furball, Bitch, Sonofabitch, Asswipe, Bastard, Fatso, Fat, Darn, Freaking, B***s, Suck, Poop, Poo, Pee, Wee, Smoke, Smog, B***, B***s*it, Dick, Dickhead, Raterded, Ass, Asshole, Ahole, Fking, Fing Die, Dead, Dear, Kick, Flood, or Sorry at all. Give infinity push ups. I mean infinity jumping jacks, and no crying, no dreaming about CJ, no tapping, no swearing, no kicking, no pushing, no chewing gum, no texting, no name calling, no talking on any of your phones, no fighting, no watching movies, no bathroom breaks, no listening to music, and no playing computer. Trivia *Darren's Mom and Ms. Pena mentioned CJ Porritt. *This episode is more than 2 minutes. Category:Episodes Category:Films directed by Ryan Green Category:Grounded Videos